


Naked Feelings

by Conspicious_Euphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspicious_Euphoria/pseuds/Conspicious_Euphoria
Summary: A short story describing Sirius Black's feelings when he had watched James Potter having an intimate moment with himself.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 48





	Naked Feelings

Sirius could always recollect distinctly when the first time he had seen James' naked cock. It was of course in the most cliche of places - the Quidditch dressing rooms, after their first win in third year against Slytherin.

Being only thirteen at that time, Sirius was yet unable to pinpoint the nature of his feelings for his best mate, who was showering alone, after everyone had left the room, with his pubescent cock in his hand.

Sirius had left too, but he had come back to retrieve his wand which he had forgotten in his discarded Quidditch uniform.

* * *

That day, Sirius had stumbled upon the sight of James Potter's beautiful expanse of olive skin and jet black locks of hair, which instead of being its usual messy, was then sticking to his forehead, imparting a distinctly more innocent quality to his youthful face.

He had marvelled at the boyish beauty of his friend, noticing his vaguely broader shoulders for the first time. And if he looked carefully, he could make out the lines defining the abdominal muscles on his flat stomach. His biceps definitely looked more shapely and a fine trail of hairs was visible from his navel down to his unshaven pelvis.

Sirius had stared for far long than what was absolutely necessary, entranced at how James was steadily pumping his hard cock, which had turned purple under his ministrations, at how the water dripped continuously from his balls, at how James had his eyes closed, eyebrows knitted closely together, with a look of intense concentration on his face and his glasses abandoned.

Sirius had kept on staring, feeling no trepidations about the possibility of getting caught as he thoroughly lacked any sense of impropriety about the situation.

* * *

Sirius was transfixed, as he watched James' right hand working faster, and his other hand fondling his balls, tugging and twisting slightly, chasing his orgasm.

Sirius watched as his muscles tensed and his breathing laboured before he came in short spurts in his hand, the semen disappearing quickly, being washed away by the water and a breathy moan spilled from his chapped lips, his beautiful mouth forming the words, "Lily".

* * *

Sirius had run away that day, with the realization that _his_ James, was in fact, never _his._

And even if James had seen him watching that day, he either did not care about it at all, or he cared so much for Sirius that he opted not to call out him on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!!!


End file.
